Hunted
by iluvstark
Summary: Ash has left Mare to go to circle daybreak, but what if James accidently leaks some information that Ash has a soulmate. When Mare's life is threatened, will Ash be able to save her? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_I really wanted to make a new story for night world that has an actual story with a plot line._

_**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own any characters or storylines for the night world they all belong to the brilliant L.J. Smith :(**_

_**Ash's pov-**_

It felt like my heart had been torn in to two; leaving Mare was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Yes, I the all mighty fearful Ash Redfern have gone soft for a human. She wasn't just a human, she was so much more. The sound of her laugh, the way her hair looked when the wind blew through it. How strong she was fighting Jeremy, the guy she knew all her life and killed him for me. For us. I smiled to myself as I walked down the street dreading what I was about to do. It had to be done; I promised Mare I would fight dragons for her, that I would redeem myself so we could be together.

I spent months trying to find circle daybreak; it was hard to find to begin with let alone if you were a Redfern. I swallowed against the lump in my throat and climbed up the stairs. Bracing myself for what I was about to do. I hesitated for a second and then knocked. I could hear pairs of feet scurrying around and then a pixie opened the door. I could feel her tense and then she screamed, I knew this was going to happen but it still shocked me.

James appeared at the door and pushed Poppy behind him. He let out a snarl. "What are you doing here Redfern?" Without waiting for my reply he grabbed me by my shirt and threw me on the floor, starting to punch me in any place that his hands could reach. I didn't fight him, I deserved it. I would take any beating for Mare. By now a group of people started crowding around seeing what was happening. I spotted Thierry coming down the stairs, with a blonde at his heels.

James finally stopped punching me realizing that I wasn't fighting back. "You found her" Poppy said looking me in the eye. I flinched and then blocked my thoughts so she couldn't see who Mare was. I cursed myself for being so stupid as to forgetting how strong a telepath Poppy was. Everyone looked at Poppy like she was crazy. "You found her, your soulmate right?" She asked again. I couldn't take her piercing eyes staring at me, so I looked away. I kept my eyes on the wall above her head when I answered. "Yes" Poppy let out a squeal and James started to laugh.

"Ash Redfern found his soulmate" James chuckled. "You have a soulmate? Who's the unlucky girl?" He asked. When I didn't respond he just kept going on with his rant. "What did daddy say?" He questioned. I kept my eyes on the floor, still not replying. "Wait does he even know? You didn't tell him, if you did she would be dead right about now." I couldn't control my anger; he was practically threatening my soulmate right in front of me. I grabbed his throat and pressed him against the wall. "You better watch your mouth boy, and don't even think about telling anyone"

"Stop it!" A bell voice rang out. It was the blonde next to Thierry, Lady Hannah. Everyone turned to look at Hannah. "I believe him; I think he's telling the truth. I mean look at him he looks heartbroken" Thierry looked at Hannah as if she grown two heads. "I don't think you understand just who Ash is Hannah. He hates humans he thinks the only thing their good for is feeding on!" He practically screamed at her. "I don't care, he can stay here tonight and contact someone to send proof, if there isn't any then you can do what you want but if there is then will hear him out and see what he haves to say, and why he came here" Her voice was commanding. She then looked at me and said "There is someone to send proof right? I assume you wouldn't leave her without protection" I cleared my throat and replied nervously "Um, yea she's there with my sisters" Just then Quinn stepped forward with some girl with black hair and cat eyes. I couldn't believe Quinn was here, let alone with his soulmate. Wow someone up there must have a pretty weird sense of humour I thought to myself. Quinn looked at Thierry, then back to me. "I think he's telling the truth too. It was in the summer when you went to get your sisters back; you meet her then didn't you?" "Yes" Was my only reply, just thing of Mare hurt. "That's why you were so reluctant to leave, and why your sisters stayed isn't it?" Quinn's voice came out sharp.

My throat was starting to swell, from all of my thoughts of Mare, so I just nodded. Hannah smiled. "So its settled you can call your sisters and they just send some proof to your phone, and you can just stay here" Hannah said still smiling, Thierry didn't look as stressed as before but also didn't look relieved. "Here, I'll show you to you room Ash" I nodded and got my stuff, and followed her up the stairs to my room. "Well it's not anything special but it should do" she said and started to walk off until my voice stopped her. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you must of heard stories about me" She turned around and smiled "Everyone deserves second chances, besides I know how it feels to be away from your soulmate" With that she walked out of the room. This is going to be a long night I thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter is going to have both Ash and Mare in it; it's not like any other Ash and Mare fanfic I promise! Please R&R the more reviews the faster I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is the second chapter! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, it encourages me to update faster!_

_**Disclaimer- L.J Smith owns the amazing Night World series no matter how much I wish I did!**_

_**Mare's pov-**_

I couldn't believe I sent him away; it felt like someone had reached into my chest and ripped out half of my heart. It was just starting to get dark out so I decided to go up to the hill to look at the stars. "Even when apart will still be looking at the same sky". I felt tears start to build up in my eyes. I know it's ridiculous to cry when he left hours ago, but I couldn't help thinking what if he moves on, what if finds a prettier girl and never comes back. I mean ya I still have his sisters but none of them would understand, they would just give me an apologetic smile and say it's okay.

How's it going to be okay? I caught a glance of my refection in the window of my dad's car, my hair was a mess of curls and my face had tears running down my checks. I quickly turned away, what would Ash say if he saw me like this? God stop thinking about him, stop it! I practically screamed to myself. I looked up at the sky trying to distract myself, but even the stars couldn't help me tonight. They just reminded me of him. I sighed and gave up on star watching and headed back to the house.

_**Ash's pov-**_

Proof? What kind of proof can I get that shows them I have a soulmate? Oh ya I'm just going to call Mare and say _"Hey Mare I know I left to fight dragons and all, but can you just tell these nice people standing next to me that I'm your soulmate and that I won't kill them?"_ Oh that would work out just wonderful.

Okay focus Ash focus …. Okay some proof that Mare's real. God does circle daybreak think that I film my whole life or something? How the hell am I going to get pr- , wait I could get Rowan to send me those pictures we took on Mare's phone. I sighed remembering the few hours we got to spend together without my sisters and her brother lurking around. But then Quinn had to wreck the day by calling and asking if I was leaving with him. M'lyn wanted to take me up to this cave that only a few people knew about, it was beautiful. It had a waterfall and fairy holes **(A/n fairy holes are like pieces of cave but they have water underneath that you can swim in)**. Plus it's always nice to see her in a bikini.

I shook my head clear of the day; I had to focus and call Rowan so she can send over some videos and pictures. I dialed Ro's number and let it ring "Hello" she asked "Hey Rowan its Ash, I need a huge favor and it's going to sound very odd" I replied nervously "Kay keep talking" she said. "Okay well I'm at circle daybreak and well me being me, they want some proof of my soulmate, you know seeing how she's not here and all" "Ermm Ash I hate to be the one to burst your bubble but I don't know if that's even possible, you were only here for a few days and with the whole Jeremy thing you guys never got spend some time together" Rowan replied sounding a little tense. "That's what I thought, but the day I left we went up the mountain and she took me to see the waterfall, and we ended up taking pictures" I said rambling off a little. "And well you see the problem is that the pictures and videos are on her phone not mine, and I need those for proof" "I can't just go up to Mare and tell her I need her phone so some people won't kill Ash, how do you think that's going to go over" "Well unlike you my dear sister I thought of that, you have to get Jade and Kes to distract her, then you get her phone and go through the pictures and videos and send them to me. Oh and then go on her Facebook and send me some pictures that shows just how sweet she is" "Maybe if they see I landed such a sweetheart for a soulmate, it will make it easier to believe"

"Ash I'm doing this for Mare and not you" she said, though I could tell she was smiling through the phone. "And that's why you were always my favourite, thanks Ro" I could hear her mumbling some protests, so I just hung up. Well that went well, I thought. All I have to do now is wait for Rowan to send all her information.

_Rowan's pov-_

I cannot believe Ash had the audacity to tell me to creep through his soulmate phone/laptop. I quickly explained the plan to Kes and Jade, and a few minutes after that Mare and Mark came through the door. We murmured acknowledgements of hello and the Jade jumped right into the plan.

"Hey Mare can you come in the kitchen with me for a sec?" Jade asked, Mare gave her a weird look but got up anyways. "Damn it! She took her phone" Kes whispered yelled. I sighed and told Jade telepathically to get her to put her phone down and then bring her upstairs.

_**Currently in the kitchen-**_

_**Jades pov-**_

I internally sighed; oh Mare is going to think that I'm an even bigger freak after this. Mare was texting someone so I took that opportunity. "Mare" I yelled and knocked the phone out of her hands, but before she could notice that I laid her phone on the table is started screaming and waving my hands. "Mare you have to come up stairs right now!" Without waiting for her reply I grabbed her arm and started to pull her up the stairs nodding towards Ro as I went.

"What is so important that you dragged me here for?" Mare asked rubbing her arm where I grabbed her. I quickly looked around and then said "You have to see this show on TLC it's called My Strange Obsession, it's so freaky" She rolled her eyes at me but sat down any way.

_**Rowan's pov-**_

Once Jade dragged Mare upstairs, Kes and I grabbed her phone. I first went to her pictures and selected all of the ones with her and Ash. "AWHH, how cute" Kes said sarcastically when she saw one of Ash and Mare kissing. I rolled my eyes and then got Ash's email and put the attachment for the photos in it. Then quickly went to the videos and selected a few. Once I was done that I went on her face book and selected random photos, some for circle daybreak and some just for Ash cause I knew how much he missed her. I was just able to send them and put the phone back when Mare came back down the stairs with Jade on her heels. "Wait Mare were only ten minutes in" Mare's face looked horrified as she replied "Jade I am not going to watch another minute of a crazy guy eating Tide!" Mare came into the kitchen said goodnight and grabbed her phone. As soon as she was out the door, I let out the breath that I was holding.

**R&R please!**

**-a**


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so I wanted to update real bad and I got some reviews so here it is!_

_Disclaimer- we have already been over this I do not own the Night World L.J Smith does_

_**Ash's pov-**_

I put my hands behind my head and close my eyes willing sleep to come to me. The problem was every time would close them I would see her. Mary-Lynette. Just then my phone started to beep; I groaned and pushed myself off the bed. It was from Rowan, I opened the attachments and memories started flooding back. I clicked on one the videos and smiled when I saw my beautiful soulmate.

_**Video- (Third person)**_

"_Ash" Mary-Lynette giggled as she spotted him filming her. She started making her way towards him trying to reach for the camera. Ash smirked and lifted the camera up higher so she couldn't reach it, but angled the lens so it was pointing towards her. "Yes" Ash replied innocently. He saw Mare was about to start ranting so he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Immediately all of her protests were gone, and she leaned into him kissing him back._

_She ran her hand up his chest and down his arm. Then she kissed him harder distracting him as she reached down and toke the camera from Ash. She giggled and then ran away from pointing the camera at him. Ash just stood there for a few moments thinking about what just happened. Then when it finally dawned on him he ran towards Mare smiling and then wrapped his arms around her waist and then gently spinning her in a circle. Mary-Lynette giggled against Ash "God I love you" he said gently, his voice was muffled against her hair. And with that the camera was forgotten as Ash bent down to kiss her._

_End of video (back to Ash's pov)_

I felt a pain in my heart while watching the videos. God why did I have to leave her? I stopped myself from going down that path and then kept scrolling to see what else Ro sent. Towards something caught my eye. It was pictures that I have never seen before I stated flipping through them, torturing myself with how beautiful Mare was. Once I finally reached the end I decided to go to sleep. You're going to need for tomorrow, I thought sarcastically.

_**The morning time James's pov-**_

I felt Poppy poking me telling me to wake up, that it was time to see Ash's proof. I mean do I really need to be woken up in the morning just so everyone can see that Ash is still the same old ass he was before. I reluctantly got out of bed and gave Poppy a kiss before going down stairs. When I entered the living room everyone was there besides Poppy and Ash. Hannah was at the front of the room patiently waiting, unlike Jez and Morgead who looked mad to have to be here so early in the morning. But then again when do they not look cranky? I heard footsteps and turned to see Ash and Poppy coming down the stairs. Poppy looked excited as usual, but Ash look anxious. Probably hoping that everyone will by into the whole "I have a soulmate and I want to join circle daybreak" thing. I know Quinn changed, but Ash just seemed like the person who would never change. Hell, Ash is a person who will never change, he proved that when he took Poppy. I quickly shook myself from that thought. Just then Lady Hannah started speaking.

"Morning everyone, I hope you all had a good sleep" she said smiling. "How can we have a good sleep when you woke us up at 8:30" Morgead complained. Thierry shoot him a look that said "shut up before I come over and stake you" Hannah ignored them and kept going like nothing happened. "I hope you had enough time to get some prof" she said turning to Ash. Ash didn't say anything but just handed her his phone and moved to stand a couple feet behind a couch.

Hannah smiled and started flipping through his phone, when she found what she was looking for and plugged the phone into the TV so everyone could see. But then instead of clicking play she turned to Ash and asked him if he could tell us his story. He looked reluctant but said yes.

" I met her in the summer time when I went to get my sisters from Briar Creek, when I first met her she kicked me in the shins and wanted nothing to me. My aunt was staked and the killer was sending us messages, as if trying to prove I can kill you if you don't leave. It didn't really scare us off but then the girls went and buried the body and Mary- Lynette and her brother followed them. And thus that's how they found out about the night world. We stated looking at who could be strong enough to be able to kill a vampire, anyways there is a part about us suspecting possible killers but that's boring. Mare and all of my sisters and I went down to the gas station because it was vandalized that night and that's when I found him" Ash looked genuinely upset but then kept going on.

"His name was Jeremy and he was a wolf, and I knew he known what I was to. So I started cracking some subtle wolf jokes because Mare didn't know at the time until she noticed his ring, she kind of freaked but didn't let him know it. Mare and I never really spoke since the first time I saw her but when my sister left to go get the car I talked to and that's when I realized we were soulmates"

"Later that night I toke her out into the forest and told her we were soulmates, by than she accepted it and wanted to be with me to, I drank from her than feed her my blood. By then she already had my sister blood in her, and I asked her if she wanted to be a vampire" "Little did we know Jeremy was listening he freaked out and took a part out of her truck so we couldn't leave. He knocked me out and I don't really know what happened besides what Mare said which was he tied her to the tree and started to turn in front of her, he was in love with her and was like her personal stalker"

"Besides that point he said he wanted to turn into a werewolf and kill me, I started to slowly regain consciousness but he sensed that I was stirring and hit me again. Mare's truck was on fire and Jeremy was going to kill me so she ran into the burning truck to get this silver letter opener he saw her and he jumped in after her she stabbed him and then he burned in the fire, she got out just before the truck exploded she woke me up and told me what happened. After all that though she saw into my mind about all of my mistakes and all the trouble I caused and she wanted me to make up for it and come back in a year and well that's all" Ash finished his story.

Hanna nodded and started showing some pictures of them and a few videos. She was an honours student cheerleader on the student council and was president of it, and was just a few days ago named valedictorian. "Why would a girl that sweet be with someone like you, I still don't believe him" I said voicing my concerns. "His story checks out James get over your grudge you have Poppy and he wants to change" Quinn says. "Well I think all of us believe him, besides you James but just to ease your mind how about we call Rowan?" Hannah asked. I nodded Rowan was always the honest one. Ash got up and dialed her phone number. "Hello" Rowan answered and in the back ground he could make out Jade and some girl arguing "No Jade I will not watch My Strange Obsession's with you again, I had nightmares about the guy eating Tide"

There was some shuffling and then the sound of a door closing. "Sorry Ash Jade was trying to get Mare to watch this weird show where people eat tide and eat the inside part of a couch cushion" Rowan said with a disgusted tone. "O god no, don't let Jade corrupt her while I'm gone, and I was just checking in" Ash replied nervously. "Like you were just checking in for every single day for the past three months" Ash looked embarrassed by that and said "Whatever Ro you know you love my company even if it is just on the phone" "Kay well I have to go Ash, I think another minute without me in there Jade might try tying Mare up" and with that the phone was dead. By now I could feel everyone being over it and they started leaving and telling Ash welcome to the team.

R&R PLEASE!

-A


	4. Chapter 4

_Please R&R! __**I was thinking about starting another story about life with the daybreakers let me know if you think that I should.**_

_Disclaimer- I have never and will never own the Night World, sadly it belongs to L.J. Smith_

_**1 month later Ash's pov-**_

It's been one month since I've became a daybreaker, even though I was a little reluctant to saw it but it's true. Over all it's been four months since I've seen her, only eight more to go. Eight more. Just then I heard a knock on my door, could already tell it was Quinn. I stretched my arms and then got up heading towards the door, god what could he want.

Quinn practically fell on face when I opened it, he looked anxious. "Can I stay here for a while Jez's tarantula got free and you're the only person who hasn't been in and out of their room" I simply nodded and told him to come in. "So how did it get out, and why is she not dead yet?" "Well Morgead was watching paranormal activity and she decided to let the spider climb on Morgeads neck while she copied a scene out of the movie" Quinn rambled. "And well she told Thierry that Maxfeild (the spider's name) was harmless and he said that as long as she catches it before someone gets traumatized that it's fine, which I why Jez has been running around like a maniac" Then he turned his head and said " Cue Jez running around with a fruit rollup in 3,2,1"

Then right on time I heard "Maxfeild if you don't get your hairy ass down here right now, you will be a loud in David's car again!" Only Jez would, only her. And since when do you take your pet spider for a ride in the car of the person you hate. Well the last part makes since but the others didn't. Well that's Jez for you. I was thrusted out of my mind babble by Quinn saying " You know I think that spider is the devil reincarnated, I mean it's like his eyes follow you"

Just then I saw something fury crawling near Quinn's foot. "Qui- Quinn look down" I said, slowly starting to back away from the scene. "What-omygod ahhhhhhhhh geroff me!" Quinn jumped back and before I knew it he was holding onto me and we were on top of the bed freaking out. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, im going to die I know it, I always knew this is how its going to end" I screamed. "Quinn you have the spider on your back' I said while jumping off the bed and opening the door. This caused Quinn to freak out. "Get it off me get it off" I let him go by and out the door. The next thing I saw will always Haunt me. Quinn flipped his body on to the stairs, rolling down them in the fetal position.

Then he kept rolling back and forth trying to use his weight to squesh it. "Is it off me yet?" Quinn asked from down the satirs, I never got the chance to answer because Maxfield climbed on to Quinns face causing him to pass out. Just then Jez ran up and scoped Max off of Quinn's face. She swiftly looked around andnthen spotted me and said "Lord Thierry never haves to know about this, for all he knows is that Quinn was always a freak" and with that she left.

I sighed to myself and went back into my room, for some reason in the past ten minutes I've been feeling weird, and I knew it wasn't from Quinn's freak out. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I mentally shook myself and went to my window seat looking at the stars. I put my hand up to the window and gently slid it down. "What I would give to be looking at you right now Mare"

_**Mare's pov- **_

I was just leaving the Redfern sisters house when I felt him. I couldn't shake the feeling like I was being watched; I steadied myself preparing for the worst case scenario. Just then someone tried to grab me but I flipped them over and kicked him in the head knocking him out. When I turned around I wasn't prepared for what I saw, about ten werewolf's and vampires were standing in front of me. I rationally knew that there was no way in hell I could fight them, but I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

Another vampire came at me with a werewolf, I kicked I screamed and clawed but known of it was helping. I was just able to get a good kick in the jaw to the werewolf when I felt someone hit me from behind. I felt my mind going completely black no stars, no moon, and most importantly no Ash. With that I used my last bit off strength to try and reach Ash.

_I'm so sorry, I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. Goodbye Ash my knight._

_**I KOW THAT 300 OF YOU READ MY STORY, ND YET I ONLY HAVE 13 REVIEWS I WANT 10 MORE AND THEN YOULL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER! Capuche?**_

_**-A**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I would like to say thank you to all the people who read my story! So I said once I got 10 reviews id update so without further ado here it is._

_**Disclaimer –**__ in no universe have I ever, or will ever own the Night World series. This amazing book series belongs to the genius L.J Smith_

_**Previously-**_

_**Mare's pov- **_

_I was just leaving the Redfern sisters house when I felt him. I couldn't shake the feeling like I was being watched; I steadied myself preparing for the worst case scenario. Just then someone tried to grab me but I flipped them over and kicked him in the head knocking him out. When I turned around I wasn't prepared for what I saw, about ten werewolves and vampires were standing in front of me. I rationally knew that there was no way in hell I could fight them, but I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight._

_Another vampire came at me with a werewolf, I kicked I screamed and clawed but known of it was helping. I was just able to get a good kick in the jaw to the werewolf when I felt someone hit me from behind. I felt my mind going completely black no stars, no moon, and most importantly no Ash. With that I used my last bit off strength to try and reach Ash. I'm so sorry, I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. Goodbye Ash my knight._

_**Mare's pov-**_

All I could see was blackness; I could feel myself slowly coming back to consciousness. I forced my eyes open but regretted it as soon as I did. There were black dots dancing in front of my eyes, I tried to sit up but immediately stopped as my muscles groaned in protest. What happened to me? Slowly the memories started flooding back, how I was kidnapped and no one even knew. I suppressed my sigh forcing myself to look where I was. I was in a stone basement/cellar it had a dim light flickering overhead. Water was seeping through a spot on the roof and smelled as if something died. That wasn't the worst though the walls had old blood on them and there was a decaying body in the far left corner.

I squeezed my eyes closed trying not to think about who she was how her life was ripped away from her. Like yours will be. No I can't think like that. I was determined to see Ash's face again, to have him hold me in his arms, to feel the warmth of lips on mine. I tried sitting up again pushing past the pain in my shoulders and arms. My head was throbbing like heck; I tried to reaching a hand up to see if I was bleeding but a shooting pain caused me to look down. Just then I noticed that I was on the stone floor with my arms restrained behind my back, with some kind of rope. But oddly enough my feet weren't tied, I tried to move my right leg to get some blood flowing, but it felt heavy as if I was drugged.

A sudden noise outside the cellar door made my head snap up, erasing all the things that had just been running through my mind. Heavy footsteps sounded of the floor, making my heart beat faster. He slowly stepped out of the shadows, one foot then the other drawing out his entrance like a bad horror movie. When I saw his face I felt something in brain clicked, I went to school with him. I couldn't place my finger on his name but I recognised his face, yet it was a different face twisted with anger and pure hatred.

"Hi Mare don't you remember me?" He asked as if we were lifelong friends catching up. I said nothing, but couldn't help letting my gaze go back to the girls corpse in the corner. "Fine then don't say hello" he followed my gaze to the corner and a sadistic smile splayed across his face. "Oh I see you've meet El, she's areal conversation starter isn't she?" I couldn't help the disgusted look that spread across my face.

He slowly got up and walked across the room until he was towering over me, he bent down and offered me his hand "I'm Sebastian Gray, but in the past two years I've been going by Lovett" I couldn't help the hiss that escaped my mouth, I remembered him know he was the grade 10 who used to follow Jeremy everywhere. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

His reaction was immediate rage filled his eyes and words were spiteful "Why am I doing this? Why? You little bitch you deserve this!" "You killed Jeremy, when my parents were killed by vampires he was there offering to help! We were like brothers, he turned me taught me how to hunt how to kill" Sebastian ranted while making his way over to me. "Jeremy was a psychotic nutcase who wanted what he couldn't have with stalker issues" I put as much venom as could into my words. He grabbed my neck and started to strangle me. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" and released my neck, I coughed a few times trying to get some air into my lungs. "You k now I actually used to like you but you turned out like the rest of 'em didn't you Mare" He winked at me, and then walked across the room to El.

"If you don't watch your tongue you could end up like her" he just reached the end of the cellar and said over shoulder as if a second thought "Sleep tight Mare"

_**Ash's pov-**_

I went down stairs and into the living room, I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Suddenly I felt a pain in my back and then felt pain seer through my jaw. What the hell? I could feel everybody's stairs cutting in to back like a knife, but I didn't care something was very wrong with Mare. Then I heard it, the sentence that made me want to curl up in a ball and cry.

_I'm so sorry, I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. Goodbye Ash my knight._

I felt tears threating to spill, my knees were weakening and I put my head in my hands. Just then Thierry came up from behind me "Ash what's going on, what's wrong?" I couldn't answer I sent him a telepathic message about what just happened. His face looked pained but he started calling everyone in telling them that all of us besides the humans are going up to Briar Creek to go search for Mare.

I heade upstairs, I needed to pack and clear my head, I was no use to Mare like this. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket I reluctantly picked up. "Hello' I cursed myself for my voice cracking. "Ash im so sorry but I have tell you something" Rowan said, her voice sounded said as if she had been crying, which is odd because Ro hardly ever cries. "Listen Ro I have to tell you something about Mare" she immediately cut me off. "No Ash I have to tell you something, Mare was kidnapped" I ran my hand through my hair and sighed "I know Ro me and circle daybreak are coming up, will be there in three hours, kay?" I didn't wait for reply and hung up the phone.

At this point I started getting angry. Stupid me for leaving, stupid sisters for not protecting Mare, stupid bastard who took her. My anger was no a full on attack and I punched my hand through the glass mirror. I didn't feel any pain, you have to be alive to feel pain, and the only time I feel alive is when I'm with her.

**10 REVIEWS AND YOU GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Back I want to start writing more and this is proof to all of you, I have currently updated ALL MY STORIES and ADDED A NEW ONE! That's right every story I have wrote and published on fan fiction has been given a new chapter and there is a new story that I love in the Mortal Instruments, if you haven't read any go check them out! Im also thinking of doing a 12 days of Christmas with the daybreakers which I would write all in one day and post 1-2 chapters each day for you, I also want to do a house of night one and then a also a Maggie and Delos story about how they got to Circle Daybreak and how their love grew since. Review or PM me if your interested in these new stories and have a Merry Christmas, love you guys!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own this beautiful creation L.J. Smith does!**

**P.S – CHECK OUT TYLER SHAW KISS GOODNIGHT! Such a good son, I was listening to this when writing!**

**Mare's pov-**

_**I was staring at the night's clear beautiful sky, the stars were out and it was perfect well almost. The only thing missing was Ash my Ash, I felt arms entwine around my waist and a warm breath on my neck. My heart stopped in my chest and I stopped breathing, slowly I turned around until I was face to chest with someone. Not someone Mare, its him! It's Ash; I could've started crying right then and there I was happy that he came back. I took a step back and looked into his face, yes still the same gorgeous sardonic face but there was something new there a softer vulnerable side there not really visible but if you knew him you could tell it was a big change. He looked into my eyes and said "I missed you so much Mare you wouldn't believe it" Then somehow some way we both leant forward and our lips connected following the beautiful pink haze of the soulmate principle surrounding us swallowing us and overcoming us in each other's joy and what we missed in the past year.**_

_**We finally pulled apart and kept staring at me, then moved a piece of my hair back out of my face. "I don't want any more last kisses where you go ill follow you, no kisses goodnight no goodbye kisses. I want your forever ones" He murmured into my ear, pulling me tighter against his strong body. "Forever sounds good to me" I said and giggled, just having him by my side made me giddy. I finally understand that you can smile just by looking at someone "I love-"**_

I was thrown out of my dream by the smell of something burning and the hard stones underneath me. It felt so real, now I'll never hear him say he loved me, I'd be lucky to see his face opne l;ast time. That's all I want is just one last kiss from him if I'm going to die. A single tear fell from check and it turned my head analyzing the room. It was mostly stone but there was a door, I could tell from the sounds coming that we weren't alone there had to be a way out. I started playing with the bounds on my hands and quickly found out they were rope, I slowly smiled to myself they always underestimate the human.

**Ash's pov-**

I can't believe she's gone , no that not it I refuse to believe it because of my own stupidity she was gone. I could of stayed and protected her, heck I could have had someone watching after her and protect her. She didn't deserve this, no one deserved this. My poor M'lyn all alone, how could she possible fathom the idea that she was suffering because of me because she was damned with having me as her soulmate. Knowing Mare she would say it was her fault that's why she's gone, but has she ever been kidnapped before me? I think not.

At any given point I would give my life for her. Without a doubt I would, she was so sweet and innocent she deserved to have the chance to travel the world with bright and exciting eyes. But now she could never because of me…. Because of me. Snap out of it Ash! Our mopping around isn't going to help her. Okay what can I do what can we do. "Mare ? " I tried reaching out to her… no dice. I heaved myself off of the mattress and went downstairs. All around me were sympathetic eyes, everyone trying to say how sorry they were. I don't need their pity, Ash Redfern laughs in the face of evil. So what's so different this time? I asked myself but I already knew it was her it will always be her.

**Mare's pov**-

I was working on trying to get the rope undone from my wrists, slowly but surely they were coming off. I heard a rip and smiled to myself when I felt my wrists come free of the rop. That's better now isn't it, thought. I quickly got to work on untying my ankles, once they were free I got up and stretched out. My whole body ached especially my head and where I was bound. The only things that were ion the room were a metal chair and El's remains. I heard feet scuffing and heavy cursing from the other side of the door. My eyes went all around the room searching for anything, I went over to the chair picked it up and stood behind the doors shadows. Now what were the chances that this was pure metal?

**REVIEW OR PM PLEASE! Reviews encourage me to update faster! Merry Christmas, everyone.**

**-a**


End file.
